Thank you ben
by lostiesgirl
Summary: I just thought of this today. If you can review, that would be fine! This is about Ben meeting some other people juliet before his's last talk with hurley. set during 'the end',purgatory-land


**hey guys. its' been a while posting ANYTHING at all. this is something that's been on my mind for a while. but i didn't have time to do this before. hope you guys enjoy it! **

**what if Ben had met more of the people from the Church and finds out that the woman who he (obsessed over ?) knew is in the same place as him? Set during 'The End' , before everyone in the church 'moved on' and Ben's last talk with Hugo.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own lost, the charterers, or the one of the best charterers from the show, the one and only Ben Linus . . . if i did i would have had Ben be with Annie.**

* * *

As locke goes in the church, i see another group walking up, there's two men, ones with short brownish hair, a long, curly haired Arabic man, anda blond woman in a ponytail. both the short hair young man and the woman stop to look at me.

"hey sayid, do you know who he is?" the blond asked sayid. i remember her face. well kinda. it's from a photo i had seen from the research that i made Mikhaill do to check out the passengers from the Rutherford and that other man is Boone Carlyle,her step brother. i remember sayid talking about a woman that he had lost. but i never thought that he would fall for what i have read from the files, a 'dumb blond'.

sayid looks at me " oh him." he tries to whisper softly to their ear as so i couldn't hear it. i still could. " he was someone i had had worked for in some dealings i don't want to say right now."

" oh," she said realizing what he meant. "we should go. i want to met with the others', catch up."

" i second that." Boone said. i remember vaguely that Hugo, after burying jack on the hill where i had bury Locke, that the survivors had called it Boone hill. they all walk towards the Church door and Boone opens the door they all went in and sayidcloses the door behind them.

i know I'm making the right choice by staying here in this place. i know that I have done so much good for the last few hundreds years on the island. i have gained many friends along the way, but... that can't reverse the bad I've had done in the past. killing my own father, almost killing 2 mothers by gunshot, killing Jacob. and there's one even worse than that.i hear the pitter-patter of footsteps.i lift my head up and turn towards the noise. my eyes widen. it's _her. it's actually her!_

i see her walking closer to the church with James,side by side, hand in hand. Her wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt,brown skirt, and dark red heels. Her hair is like the first time i met her. James is wearing a leather jacket and jeans. i remember him saying that he had lost someone he had love in the past but i never thought it would be Juliet. Hurley had told me about what happen in 1977. being shot by Sayid,having her operated on me, and that the fact that she would give me to the others, jeopardizing her life at the Dharmainitiative, so that they could heal just to keep me alive! that's what surprised me the most. I thought that she wouldn't even bother if she had seen me at my most vulnerable. she was plotting to kill me just three years ago, at least for her. i just can't believe it! i had kept on the island against her will because i had thought she was mine.

They stop walking. i see Juliet whispering something in James' ear. _what is she saying to him? _i though as He walk up the steps to the church that Locke had a few moments ago. He takes one last look at Juliet and goes inside the church.

Juliet walks towards me. " can i sit down?" she gestures to the empty space on the bench I'm sitting on.

" of course you can. it's our _shared_ purgatory." she sits down just inches away from me. "So you and James..."

"Yeah.." she rubs the back of her neck. "so i..."

"I wanted to-" we both say at the same time. it stays quiet for a while until... "You go first."

"Okay. when i first met you, i was a little awed that you were the leader of a whole island and it slowly went down to aggravation when you wouldn't let me leave to even see my sister. but if you have let me go like i wanted to, then..." she looks at me with a sad smile. "... then i wouldn't have met James."

It stays quiet like this for a while until i say... " Well i guess it was good then you stayed on the island ..." I trail off.

"So what where you going to say? " _oh right. i mean should i tell her? i have never told anyone about my past, basically my whole life well except for Harper, the others' therapies but she was obligated to not say anything outside of our 'meetings'. i might as well tell her she's going to leave soon and i don't want for James to get worried._

" Well i was going to say that i was sorry that i thought you were mine. you had remained me of my mother who had died very young and i figure if i fell for you so fast, then you would have done the same. " i sighed. " Now that I think of it, I feel kinda foolish that you would." I give her a reassuring look, " i glad you ended up with your true love, your sole-mate. Even thought it's not me, I'm happy for you and James." _A__nd i really mean it. i truly do._

"thank you Ben." she stands up and turns to me, with an unsurprised look on her face. "I'm guessing you're not joining up?"

i shake my head. " i made my choice. i did good deeds the last few years of my life... but that doesn't make up for the bad."

she turns away and walk a few steps until she stops to look at me "i hope you fine what you're looking for here. even someone like you deserves it after all that you been through. i 'll see you soon." andwith that she turns around andtowards those steps to the church also known as the gathering place. i deserves this. at least in this case, i could help others move on. i stand up from the bench. now i need to find walt and the rest of them.

* * *

**hey hope you guys like it! i just noticed that i'm posting this and it's 3/16. the same number of the ajira flight the the ocianic 6.**


End file.
